This invention relates to a device including a frame bounding a space and incorporating means for supporting a display sheet or the like, for example a device which may be incorporated in a sectional screen such as may be used, for example, in exhibitions and the like.
Our U.K. Pat. No. 1542245 discloses a screen in which adjoining sections, in the form of rectangular panels, are pivotally connected edge to edge through the intermediary of inter-meshing gear segments. Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 582,630 of J. N. Morgan (and the corresponding European Patent Publication No. 0119762) discloses sheet-tensioning devices which can be fitted on the corners of a rectangular frame to support the corners of a flexible display sheet or the like extended across the frame and to tension the sheet.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide a device affording the advantages both of that disclosed in our U.K. Pat. No. 1542245 and that disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 582,630.